The human head has a full range of motion through flexion, extension, and rotation to accommodate the human sensory system. However, while in a resting position, such as lying down, the human head requires support to prevent neck strain. Various devices, such as head supports and pillows, have been developed to support the human head. While these known head supports alleviate neck strain, they are often very rigid for a user when lying in the prone or supine positions. The known head supports lack of maneuverability greatly inhibits the human head's full range of movement during positioning and repositioning. As a result, the head's initial positioning becomes uncomfortable over time, and there exists a need for a body support that supports the human head, but allows for some range of motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,089,613 discloses a known support device that provides a range of motion for the human head while resting in the prone or supine position. This known support device includes mechanisms that facilitate cushion lateral adjustability relative to the body supported on a table, and springs that maintain placement of the head while resting on the cushion. However, this design provides too much starting friction and limits the desirable wide range of motion for the user's head, especially during repositioning since the disclosed suspension system only allows limited movement.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a body support that facilitates a greater range of movement for the head while resting in the prone or supine positions and that allows the head to return to a neutral position more easily after movement be performed.